Una cita extraña
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy es, en el fondo, un chico sensible que adora la poesía y solo busca la chica perfecta que repare su corazón roto en pedazos. Hermione es la chica perfecta para ello. O eso parecía.


**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Nota de autora:** Esta es una parodia que dedico con todo mi amor absurdo a **Zarket**, ya que este la pidió en Peticiones de Historias de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Espero que le guste y haya quedado tal y como él se la imaginaba y sino ha sido así la culpa no es mía. Es de Peter. Ya sabéis, la rata rastrera. Él siempre tiene la culpa de todo.

* * *

**UNA CITA EXTRAÑA.**

* * *

**I.**

**Presentación.**

En un lugar de un Colegio, cuyo nombre no recuerdo cómo se escribe, existe –_no piensa, no, existe—_ un maromo _–de tres al cuarto-_ que, galante como él solo _–y una mierda pa' él-_ , conquista a todas las jovencitas _-salidas-_ que se propone.

Draco Malfoy era el chico perfecto _–eso si te iba que te pisotearan. You know-_; rubio _–con entradas-_, ojos grises _–frente chope-_, porte gallardo _–escuchimiza'o porque su abuela no es dada a cocinar-_ y piquito de oro _–yo más bien diría pico de hurón-._

"_Manolo, ¿puedes hacer el favor de callarte? Estás interrumpiendo mi narración"_

"_Lo siento, Paca, pero hay que darle a esto algo de credibilidad porque te estás comiendo muchos datos"._

"_Eso es porque no son relevantes"_

"_Ya"._

"_Bueno, continúo"._

Este chico era un duro Slytherin _–pero llora en los baños y come helado con Myrtle la Llorona. Coherencia, not found, señores-,_ astuto _–ehto… no estoy yo muy seguro-,_ inteligente _–si lo fuera no me llevaría ese peina'o engomina'o que me lleva el pintas-_, atractivo _—pa' una rata-_ y, lo más importante, todo un caballero _–claro, porque llamar sangre sucia a las nenas es caballerosidad en estado puro-._

"_Joder, Manolo, es que a todo le encuentras pegas. Lárgate y déjame en paz"_

"_Lo siento, Paca, pero es que has cogido un espécimen que… telita. Además, tenemos que contar la historia juntos"_—aseguró Manolo con una sonrisa—. _"¿Y tú quién eres?"_

"_Ah, hola, soy Juan. Me encargo de narrar lo que hacen los narradores. Encantado"._

"_Ni que encanta'o, ni que hostias. Vete ya pa' tu casa antes de que te mande yo de una patá, gilipollas"._

"_Pero que violencia más gratuita. Lo reportaré a NA"_

"_¿Y eso qué coño es?"_

"_Narradores Anónimos"_

"_Eso significa nota de autor de to'a la vida, paleto"._

"_¡Callaos los dos y dejadme contar la historia de una puta vez!"_

"_Bueno la floripower como se pone. Adelante, continúa"_

Iba diciendo que Draco Malfoy era perfecto y, por ello, era tan admirado en Hogwarts _-anda, mira, así se llamaba el colegio ese-_. Todos las chicas deseaban que les saludara o que las mirara y, cuando este se dignaba a hacerlo, provocaba _–bragas down-_ muchos desmayos. Debido a esto, Pomfrey había iniciado una huelga de protesta contra _–el hurón-_ Draco. Sin embargo, una visita de éste a la enfermería _–y un par de toqueteos-_ fue suficiente para convencer a Pomfrey de que desistiera de aquella estúpida manifestación.

Como consecuencia, los desmayos continuaron _–y, por ello, las notas cayeron y todos terminaron trabajando en la calle; algunos de proxenetas, otros de gigolós, otras como mujeres de la calle y, los que acababan peor, como funcionarios-_, pero Draco aún no había encontrado a su Julieta _–quizás buscaba en la acera equivocada y lo que quería era un Romeo-_.

Esto provocaba que el sensible corazón de Draco sufriera _–ah, ¿qué tiene de eso? Vaya, eso me ha llegado a la patata del…-._

"_¡Manolo!"_

"_Está bien, no lo digo. Continúa"_

En el fondo, tras aquella fachada de duro Slytherin y cruel niño _-malcriado-_, él solo quería ser amado. Que alguien comprendiera la crueldad vivida en su infancia, siendo torturado por su padre y sus duras expectativas mientras su madre no le daba ningún tipo de cariño _–creo que la descripción correcta es que era un niño mimado y gilipollas-_. Alguien que pudiera consolar e inundar de luz su oscuro corazón. Definitivamente necesitaba una mujer a la que abrirse _–más bien quería que se le abrieran a él otras… puertas. Ejem-_ y poder enamorarse y complacer a su princesa en todo.

* * *

**II.**

**La chica perfecta.**

Hermione Granger había cambiado mucho en el corto periodo _–de dos segundos-_ entre la celebración del baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos _–al cual deberían haber cambiado el nombre porque fueron cuatro magos, aunque bueno, se murió uno. Ahora que lo pienso arreglaron muy bien el embrollo de un mago de más. Que lisssssstos son. Momento Nagini-_ hasta la actualidad. Había comenzado a interesarse por la moda, ponerse maquillaje a diario y alisarse el pelo. Definitivamente, se había vuelto una chica preciosa _–y muy ligera de cascos, también-_.

Ya no estaba enamorada de Ron, ya que este le había pegado _–what the fuck? ¿Ron? ¿pegar? ¿Qué mandrágora te has fumado, floripower?-_ y debido a ello era por lo que desconfiaba de todos los hombres y los usaba para su propio disfrute _–vamos que se los tiraba-_ en la sala de los Menesteres _–la palabra Menester me recuerda ligeramente a la menestra, me pregunto si habrá allí, quizás debería visitar esa sala. Así podría comer y disfrutar de porno gratis-._

También había dejado de lado su interés por los estudios, ya que lo consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo y creía que no le servirían para nada _-¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione? ¿No? Por favor, se ruega a la señorita Hermione que acuda urgentemente. Hay un serio caso de OoC. Repito, por favor, acuda a fic. Rápido-._

Si algo sabían todos los hombres de Hogwarts era que Hermione Granger había mejorado y, que era tan perfecta, que solo podía ser digna de Draco Malfoy. Era algo que todo el mundo sabía, pero que no impedía que a la chica le llovieran ofertas para salir _–y folletear. Luego vendrán con que La Sala de los Menesteres tiene un hechizo anticonceptivo. Claaaaaaaaaaro, lo que tiene es que dejáis ahí a los churumbeles y claro, los niños ya no vuelven a vosotros ¿eh, guarrillas?_-. Debido a este magnetismo existente entre estos dos es por lo que un _–duende mágico. Puestos a decir burradas, digamos cosas chulis-_ compañero de Draco e íntimo amigo suyo _–no señores, no, no son ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, estos dos o se han mimetizado con la pared del Gran Comedor, o han comido tantos bollos que se han inflado y han echado a volar cual globo, o están de parranda-_, Blaise Zabini, había decidido juntarles y prepararles una cita. Para ello, recurrió al otro miembro del trío _–se hicieron íntimos en una de las orgías de la sala de Slytherin en las que Snape arrimaba cebolleta como el que más-_, Theodore Nott, el cual tenía un amorío con Luna Lovegood, amiga de Hermione _–sí, señores, habéis leído bien. Theo/Luna. Pero no os preocupéis, su relación se basa en violaciones sin sentido de un corazón torturado por la presencia de un padre malévolo y con almorranas mientras la rubia lo soporta todo y luego le consuela. Porque ella es así, un alma caritativa-._

Draco no sabía quién era su cita y Hermione tampoco lo sabía, pero habían aceptado ir por sus respectivos amigos y para pasarlo bien.

Durante ese día, además, Draco había demostrado ser todo un hombre sensible y valiente cuando rescató un bebé _-cabe aclarar que el bebé que rescató estaba en su cochecito y la madre le ha puesto una denuncia por secuestro-_ y salvó la vida de una anciana _-amenazada por un chihuahua. Qué peligro-.__  
_

Todo estaba en marcha _–y Pomona estaba fumándose una pipa de mandrágora en el Invernadero número 4 con un profesor. No diré cual para que esto no se convierta en Física y Química versión Hogwarts._

* * *

**III.**

**Preparándose para la cita.**

La castaña _–sí, es que ahora vamos a contar la historia del fruto seco que, decepcionado por el rechazo de un higo, deambulaba por Hogwarts buscando a alguien que acabara con su patética existencia. Y así fue como Ron se la comió, porque es cruel como él sol. Es muy malo, mucho. _– decidió ponerse lo primero que pillara, no es como si fuera a plantearse mucho su indumentaria para asistir a una cita. Ella sabía que impresionaría a quién sea con cualquier cosa que llevara, como si iba en chándal, algo que había pensado pero descartado por su amiga Ginny Weasley, la cual sabía mucho de moda y llevaba constantemente conjuntos sexys que volvían locos a más de uno _–menos a Harry, que al pobre no se le levantaba eso ni con la Miss Universo en pelotas. En serio, era más asexual el chaval… Ginny le provocaba con su indumentaria y él preocupado por la castaña que se había comido Ron-._

Draco, por el contrario, estaba histérico perdido intentando buscar qué ponerse.

—Chicos —habló con urgencia en su cuarto girándose hacia Blaise y Theo, los dos tirados sobre la cama —. Tenemos que ir de compras urgentemente. ¡No tengo nada qué ponerme!

Ambos, hombres hechos y derechos, aspiraron bocanadas de aire mientras componían expresiones de horror y conducían a Draco a una de las tiendas de Hogsmade _–alguno estará pensando; es imposible que vayan a Hogsmade porque les da la gana. No lo penséis más. Lo hacen, ¿por qué? Porque les sale de la flauta travesera y porque Draco tiene camelada a Minerva. Y tanto que la tiene camelada. If you know what it mean-._

Una vez allí, el rubio se probó, uno tras otro, varios conjuntos intentando dar con aquel que resaltara la palidez de su piel, el color de sus ojos y de su pelo, su figura divina, etc. Al final, encontró aquello que buscaba: un traje color negro azabache que provocaba que su piel reluciera como la luna llena en una noche sin estrellas, mientras sus ojos eran tan grises como el mercurio derretido y el brillante acero, y su pelo se convertía en un halo blanco angelical. El traje resaltaba sus músculos, producto de su duro trabajo _–con la mano derecha y, cuando se cansaba, la izquierda-_ del Quidditch y su esbelta estatura.

Así, buscó una corbata hecha para él _–no, en serio, hizo que un pobre elfo doméstico le cosiera una corbata ipso facto-,_ y unos zapatos a juego con el traje, es decir, negros.

Una vez el conjunto estuvo completo, Theo y Blaise gritaron _–más o menos como hacen las fans del Bieber ese_- y dieron palmadas mientras alababan a Draco y su precioso cuerpo digno de un dios _–Adonis estaba muy cabreado con el rubio por quitarle protagonismo-_.

De esta manera _–y no de otra-,_ juntos marcharon de vuelta a Hogwarts hablando sobre las chicas que eran más guapas y cuánta nota le pondrían de un 1 al 10.

Horas más tarde, Draco comenzaba a prepararse con el tiempo justo _–unas tres horas, más o menos-_ mientras que Hermione comía patatas fritas en la cama y hacía concursos de eructos con sus amigas. Ella empezaría a prepararse con los minutos justos para vestirse y bajar.

* * *

**IV.**

**La cita.**

Por petición exclusiva de Blaise, Minerva les había cedido la Torre de Astronomía a los dos jóvenes para que disfrutaran la velada a la luz de la luna y pudieran observar las estrellas y el paisaje de Hogwarts.

Cuando Draco llegó, Hermione ya estaba en la torre.

—Siento el retraso, estaba dándome los últimos toques —se disculpó el rubio mientras esperaba a que su cita se girase. Cuando vio de quién se trataba no pudo más que azorarse. Era la chica perfecta para él

—Vaya, Draco. Estás de toma pan y moja. Grrrr. Haría una ensalada contigo ahora mismo —le alabó Hermione mientras le recorría con una mirada bastante… caliente.

Las mejillas del joven se arrebolaron mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapa —murmuró.

—Permíteme —pidió Hermione mientras le apartaba la silla para sentarse y luego se sentaba ella.

Un elfo domestico _-salvaje-_ apareció y se acercó a ellos con la botella de vino. La descorchó y echando un poco en una copa se la acercó a Hermione para que la probara, ésta dio el visto bueno y el elfo le sirvió otra copa a Draco mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa.

_Todos sabemos lo educados que son los camareros al preguntar quién probará el vino, no es como si dieran por hecho que el vino lo tiene que probar el hombre porque la mujer no sabría diferenciar el agua del váter del agua del grifo. You know._

La velada transcurrió con relativa calma; Draco le contaba a Hermione todos sus planes futuros y se lamentaba de la horrible influencia de su padre, mientras que Hermione solo comía y asentía en silencio pensando en cuánto tardaría en poder callarse para llevárselo a la Sala de los Menesteres. No se había puesto un conjunto de encaje para nada, desde luego.

Al finalizar el postre, Hermione condujo a Draco hasta la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres _–donde yo estaba comiendo menestra-_ a la vez que él seguía hablando de sus preocupaciones como sex symbol de Hogwarts.

—¿Te apetece pasar? —le interrumpió Hermione y Draco la miró cohibido. Sin saber qué responder —. La decisión es tuya.

—Cla-claro —contestó él y la castaña _–sí, el fruto seco está en todos lados, es un chupa escenarios-_ se lanzó sobre él para besarlo furiosamente e ingresar en la sala.

Esta vez la sala se había remodelado para darle un aspecto romántico e íntimo _–olvidaos de que estaba yo ahí, like the observer-_ mientras una suave música incitante sonaba y la luz del fuego crepitante de la chimenea era lo único que alumbraba el nidito de amor.

—Hazme hombre —susurró Draco entre jadeos. Hermione frenó en el momento y se puso a pensar.

—Veamos, Dios se sacó una costilla y… —comenzó a murmurar la joven después de un rato a la vez que se palpaba las costillas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me has dicho que quieres que te haga hombre y Dios para eso se quitó una costilla, la cual moldeó siguiendo su… —Hermione dejó de hablar al ver la cara confusa de Draco —. Oh, ¿no eres creyente? Bueno, puedo probar con la teoría de la evolución de Darwin. Solo necesito un mono y algunos millones de años…

—Hermione, solo quiero que me hagas el amor —la volvió a interrumpir Draco con algo de dificultad.

—Aaaaaaaah, quieres follar. Coño, haber empezado por ahí que casi me extirpo una costilla y adopto un mono —comentó Hermione mientras se abalanzaba a por el rubio el cual abrió las piernas para adaptarse a la castaña.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo _–algo sí que comieron esos dos. Ejem-, _ambos terminaron exhaustos –_aún no sé cómo lo habrán hecho porque Draco seguía con las piernas abiertas y la posición era, a todas luces, equivocada-_ y satisfechos.

—Te quiero, pastelito de crema y nata —susurró Draco y Hermione asintió somnolienta —. ¿Tú no me quieres?

—Claro que sí —contestó la joven sin prestar mucha atención.

—Pero, ¿cuánto? —insistió Draco.

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto es mucho?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Cuánto es muchísimo?

—Más de lo que podría decir —aseguró Hermione para poder salirse por la tangente.

—Inténtalo —insistió Draco a lo que la joven resopló.

—No merece la pena intentarlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que nuestro amor no es real? —sollozó Draco.

—Estoy diciendo que esto solo ha sido un polvo, querido. Un buen polvo, pero nada más. Me marcho —dijo mientras se vestía.

—No, espera, puedo hacer que te enamores de mí. ¡No te vayas! —Draco se lanzó al suelo intentando atrapar alguna de las piernas de Hermione, sin éxito.

Una vez la castaña se hubo marchado, Draco corrió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas donde lloró mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido a su fiel amiga Myrtle la Llorona y comía helado de chocolate asegurando que nunca, jamás, se fiaría de una mujer y la dejaría entrar en su jardín del Edén.

* * *

**V.**

**La despedida.**

Y así, queridos, es como Draco aprendió que todas las mujeres van a lo que van y que no podría encontrar el amor de su vida en aquella escuela, porque todos querrían aprovecharse de su inocencia y belleza.

_Ahora es cuando yo digo que algo no me termina de cuadrar en esta historia y, además, añado que Severus Snape sufrió un cambio en su imagen debido a la explosión de un caldero en aquellas horas. Es con este, y no con otro, con el que Pomona había estado fumándose una mandrágora en el invernadero 4. Y quizás haciendo otras cosas ya que Snape se había puesto fibroso, su pelo ahora era una melena digna de ser envidiada por un león, tenía una barbita de tres días súper sexy y su perchero, digo nariz, había desaparecido por completo._

Y así, queridos lectores, nos despedimos de vosotros y esperamos que esta historia de amor _–absurda y sin sentido-_ os haya gustado.

_Yo añado que no quiero tener nada que ver con las posibles denuncias tanto de J.K Rowling, como de los personajes, como de los lectores. Todas ellas, inclusive las amenazas, mandárselas a Paca, o, en su defecto, al cuerpo torvo de Juan._

—_¿Y a mí porqué me metes?_

—_Porque eres tonto y porque me apetece ¿algún problema?_

—_Pues sí, mira, ahora que lo dices…_

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

¿¡Queréis dejarlo ya, coño!? ¿Qué impresión se va a llevar nuestro público de nosotros?

—¿_Has dicho púbico?_

¡Público, subnormal!

Las voces fueron disminuyendo. Introducción de apagado gradual y aparición de las letras que indican el final del relato.

Un placer contar con vuestra lectura, un saludo a todos de parte de "la castaña".

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** La idea de la castaña fue de **Miss Lefroy** cuando comentamos que al oír llamar así a Hermione nos recordaba al fruto seco. En fin, espero que el regalo le guste a **Zarket** porque no termino de estar muy satisfecha con el resultado así que posiblemente me esfuerce más en tus otras peticiones, querido.


End file.
